Sonic Couples (2013 Edition)
by Dreadwing216
Summary: Here are some really great moments and confessions with my three favourite Sonic Couples: Tailream, Sonamy and Knouge.
1. Chapter 1: Tails & Cream

I had to edit out this first chapter because I was given a crap review by Lord Kelvin. So enjoy this re-writtened chapter.

Chapter One: Tails and Cream (Re-written)

Miles "Tails" Prowler was sitting on a park bench looking up at the sky seeing the clouds slowly pass. He was just really sad that Cosmo had sacrificed herself to save the universe from the Medarex.

Sonic was sorry for his best friend for the loss of his friend. Before Tails fired the cannon he yelled out to Cosmo saying "Cosmo…I LOVE YOU!" He was devastated into tears after she was destroyed.

Now with no one else to love Tails was now alone and very sad. However that was until today when Cream the Rabbit was walking through the same park. She noticed Tails on the bench nearby. "Hmm…" thought Cream, "Maybe Tails could use some cheering up." Cream then walked over to Tails and politely speaks to him.

"Hello Tails" said Cream with her kindness making Tails jolt a little. "Oh hello Cream" said Tails, "What are you doing here?" Cream smiled brightly and then sat on the bench with Tails.

"I just came here to see you needed a little bit of cheering up" said Cream cheerfully. Just after she said that Tails was soon starting to feel a little better. So he then turns to face her and a conversation starts.

"So how are you feeling you know…after the battle?" asked Cream hoping not to make Tails upset. "I have been alright" said Tails trying his best to hold back his sadness. Cream then got something out of her pocket which she made herself to help Tails feel better.

"I made this to help you feel better" said Cream as she hands over a box of mint candy to Tails. She knew that mint candy was his favourite ones. "Thank you Cream" said Tails, "Your very kind." Cream smiled at Tails. Secretly she has a crush on him although she was trying to find the courage to tell him about her feelings towards but with Cosmo still stuck in the fox's mind she just kept it to herself.

Tails was also feeling the same feeling towards Cream and that he has a crush on her but after Cosmo's fate he just didn't have the courage to say about his feelings towards her.

While Cream was busy looking at the flowers Tails suddenly saw Cosmo's ghost appear in front of him. "C-Cosmo?" said Tails, "How did you get here?" Cosmo smiled warmly at her friend. "I was just checking on how you are doing" she said. Tails soon started to feel a little sad again but not too sad. "I'm fine…" said Tails, "And you see I have a crush on Cream but I am not sure if I should tell her about my feelings to her."

Cosmo then walked over to Tails and places her hand on his making the fox look into her eyes. "Tails…" she said, "It is alright to tell a girl how a boy feels about her. Many other people do this and I think it is time for you to do the same with Cream.

Tails puts on his best smile and nods his head. "Maybe I should" he said.

"That's the spirit Tails!" Cosmo said. She then plants a kiss on Tails' forehead making him blush lightly.

Cosmo's arms then return to her sides as she rises up into the cloud covered sky. "Also Tails" she said before disappearing, "I will come and visit you when I have time. Farewell Tails."

"Goodbye Cosmo" said Tails. Cosmo smiled and said "Goodbye Tails." Tails watched as Cosmo went back into the clouds. He then turned back to Cream who was now finished with her flower crown. "Hey uh….Cream?" asked the fox. "Yes Tails?" asked Cream with a cheerful tone. "I just want to say that I love you Cream, more than anyone else."

Cream just stared at Tails with a surprised look but that look soon turned into happiness. "Tails…" said Cream with happiness, "Did you really mean that? You love me?" Tails smiled and looked at his friend. "Yes I did Cream and if you understand that you don't feel the same then…mmph" Tails was interrupted by Cream giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Tails couldn't believe that Cream would kiss him. So with that he closed his eyes and kissed her back wrapping his arms around Cream while she puts her hands on Tails' shoulders.

They kissed for what seemed like hours but really for two minutes before they broke the kiss. Cream was smiling brightly with eyes sparkling. "I love you as well Tails!" She said. Now Tails had no more worries or troubles but just him and Cream now becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

(End of Chapter One, first couple done)

I wanted Cosmo to appear because she cares about Tails and I think she will be happy with Tails and Cream in a relationship. They will appear in the next chapter alongside Sonic and Amy. Reviews would be nice but no flames or bad reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: Sonic & Amy: A Daring Rescue

This will mark the first appearance of Shockwave the Hedgehog, a character who belongs to me. If you think this is not a romantic chapter then tough cause I am not editing it.

Chapter 2: Sonic & Amy: A Daring Rescue

In the city of Station Square the blue hero Sonic the Hedgehog was running past everyone he sees. Zipping along the roads and pathways he could never stop.

That was until he saw his arch enemy Doctor Eggman up ahead who had Amy Rose captive. She was trying to break free from Eggman's robot but it was no use.

"Let Amy go Eggman!" Said Sonic getting into defensive position. The doctor just looked at Sonic and just laughed evilly. "I'm afraid not Sonic!" Said Doctor Eggman, "Shockwave the Hedgehog, finish Sonic off while I take his girlfriend to bay base!"

Amy didn't like it when Eggman was rude to Sonic but she knew that her blue hero will save her. Then a purple and grey robot hedgehog landed in front of Sonic with an arm cannon. He was Shockwave the Hedgehog.

As Eggman and his gigantic robot flew away with Amy both Sonic and Shockwave got prepared to fight. "So Shockwave" said Sonic, "I see that you are a robot built by Eggman."

"I am one of his fellow destroyers hedgehog and now you will meet your end right now!" Said Shockwave as he aimed his arm cannon at Sonic.

He then tried to shoot at Sonic but he was just too fast for the purple robot hedgehog. "Too slow!" Said Sonic taunting the robot. "Will you stand still so I can shoot you?!" said Shockwave in a very irritated voice. Every blast fired was always missed until then Shockwave managed to punch Sonic making him fall onto the ground.

The robotic hedgehog aimed his arm cannon at the blue hedgehog ready to execute him.

Meanwhile at a far away base Doctor Eggman had Amy trapped inside a cell. She wasn't happy one bit but she still hoped Sonic would save her.

"Please hurry Sonic" Thought Amy sadly. It was not fun for people to be kept prisoner. "So Amy" began Eggman, "Are you going to work for me or are you going to let your boyfriend rescue you?" Amy just got a little mad at that. "I'd rather Sonic to rescue me from this prison rather than be part of your team!" said the pink hedgehog bravely. Meanwhile back in the city Sonic tried to think of a way out...but there was none.

"Shockwave..." Said Sonic, "Why do you even bother to follow Eggman's orders?"

"Because I think that my creator may be the right ruler when he builds his empire. Now shut up and prepare to die hedgehog!" Said the robot charging up his arm cannon.

"And even if you are loyal to Eggman then that doesn't mean that he respect you." Said Sonic preparing for the shot. After he said that Shockwave's arm cannon powered down and he looked down at the blue hedgehog. Then he realised something...

When he was first activated Doctor Eggman said, "Now go and get that hedgehog you waste of rust!" Thinking about that made Shockwave go angry inside of his yellow eyes

"I suppose I will let you live hedgehog" said Shockwave, "I just don't understand why my creator doesn't treat me well with respect." Sonic got up and looked at him.

"I'll tell you why..." Sonic began, "Because Eggman just bosses people like you around and just simply tells his robots like you to do his dirty work for him." Shockwave then clenched his one hand into a fist in anger at the doctor.

"My creator will pay for this" he said, "So how are we going to make my master pay?" Sonic thought about something then he had an idea. "This what we will do..." He said.

Back at Doctor Eggman's base Amy was now sitting in the corner of the cell she was in thinking about the fun times she had with Sonic. First there was the time where they went to Twinkle Park, and then there was the time at Sonic's birthday party. How she loved that. "I wish Sonic was here" thought Amy, "He'd save me."

Then the steel doors open to reveal Shockwave pretending to take Sonic as prisoner. Doctor Eggman saw this and was delighted. "Hahaha!" He laughed, "Well done Shockwave! You captured Sonic! Now put him in the cell with his girlfriend."

Just like Sonic pointed out earlier the doctor doesn't treat Shockwave the Hedgehog with respect. "Oh that I think is illogical doctor." Said the robot as he released Sonic.

"What?!" Said Eggman, "What are you doing?!" Sonic then whizzed past the doctor and headed to Amy's cell while Shockwave kept Eggman at bay.

"Sonic I knew you'd rescue me!" Said Amy in delight. Sonic smiled and unlocked Amy's cell. "Of course I would rescue you because I have something to share with you later." Said Sonic as he picked up Amy in his arms.

"Shall we run out of here Shockwave?" Asked Sonic. "I think we should Sonic" said Shockwave as he pushed Eggman away and joined Sonic as they run out of the base.

"GAH!" Yelled out Eggman in anger as he watched the trio escape.

Once they were far away Sonic puts Amy on her feet and they sit down on a bench. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about Sonic?" Asked Amy.

Sonic only smiled and bought her close to him and gave her a kiss on the lips. Amy was now in a trance but she too closed her eyes and kissed her hero back. Who knew how long she waited for this moment. After a minute they broke the kiss and Sonic sat up again.

"What I want to say is..." He began, "Is that I love you Amy Rose. You are very beautiful and very kind to me and I want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend for a long time."

Amy was just stunned but she was soon having tears of joy running down her eyes. She then embraced him in a VERY huge hug. "Oh Sonic!" She said, "That is so sweet of you and I love you too!" Because of her grip Sonic was having trouble breathing.

"Amy...c-can't...breathe!" Sonic panted. Amy realised this and soon released her grip. "Sorry" said Amy. Sonic soon regained breathing again and then faced Shockwave the Hedgehog.

"Shockwave..." Began the blue hedgehog, "I want to say thank you for helping me rescue Amy." Sonic then held out his hand for the robot to shake. Shockwave then shook the hedgehog's hand in respect.

"You are most welcome Sonic." He said, "Now would you like any assistance in your hero's side?" Sonic and Amy looked at each other and did a think. They could use a helping robot to stop Eggman. "There sure is room in our team for you Shockwave" said Sonic, "All we have to do is get that tracking chip out of you then Eggman can't control you anymore."

"Sounds great" Said Shockwave, "I will see you two later then." Shockwave started to walk away as Sonic sat back down next to Amy.

"Do you think Shockwave the Hedgehog is going to be a Freedom Fighter like us Sonic?" Asked Amy. "I think he will Amy" said the blue hedgehog, "But for now..."

Sonic titled Amy's head towards him and so he and his new girlfriend shared another kiss deepening it further than they're first one.

(End of chapter two, second couple done)

Thsi took me like an hour to finish so please do not make bad reviews saying "this is not right" or "they don't need Shockwave!" comments.

Knuckles and Rouge will be our final couple in chapter three!


End file.
